wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie McMahon
|birth_place=Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Greenwich, Connecticut, U.S. |billed=Greenwich, Connecticut |spouses=Triple H (m. 2003) |partners= |trainer= |debut=June 27, 1998 |retired= }} Stephanie Marie McMahon Levesque (née McMahon; born September 24, 1976) is an American businesswoman, professional wrestling valet and wrestler. She is the current on-screen commissioner of Monday Night Raw she also holds several backstage roles in the WWE. A fourth-generation wrestling promoter as a member of the McMahon family, she has worked for WWE since she was a teenager (modeling T-shirts and other merchandise for various WWE catalogs) working her way up to receptionist, then in various front office jobs up to and including her current CBO position. She is the great-granddaughter of Roderick "Jess" McMahon, granddaughter of Vincent J. McMahon, daughter of WWE founder Vince McMahon and retired CEO/United States Senate candidate Linda McMahon, the younger sister of WWE part-owner/wrestler Shane McMahon, and wife of WWE executive/wrestler Paul "Triple H" Levesque. McMahon began appearing regularly on-air for WWE (then WWF as the World Wrestling Federation) in 1999 as a part of a storyline with The Undertaker. After a brief on-screen relationship with Test, she was engaged to Triple H—whom she married both on-screen and later in real life—which resulted in The McMahon-Helmsley Faction storyline. She has held the WWF Women's Championship once. In 2001, she was the on-screen owner of Extreme Championship Wrestling during The Invasion. The following year, she was the SmackDown General Manager, but stopped appearing regularly on television after an "I Quit" match with her father Vince. After only making sporadic appearances for several years, McMahon began appearing regularly on Raw in 2008 as the Raw brand general manager before disappearing once again. By mid-2013, McMahon returned to regular on-air appearances in the WWE, this time under the gimmick of an unctuous, judgmental, bullying owner along with on-screen chief operating officer, her husband, Triple H. From 2013 to 2016, they acted as a power couple known as "The Authority", making what were often shady decrees while claiming only to be concerned for "what's best for business," all the while romanticizing each other in the process with public displays of affection. The Authority would later expand into a stable with its co-leaders Triple H and herself. In April 2016, The Authority quietly disbanded. She is currently the on-screen commissioner of Raw. She now runs Monday Night Raw while her brother Shane McMahon runs Smackdown. Job titles *Account executive and receptionist – 1998–2002 *Director, Creative Television – 2002–2006 *Senior vice-president, Creative Writing – 2006–2007 *Executive vice-president, Creative Development and Operations – 2007–2013 *Chief brand officer 2013–present In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster) – adopted from her husband *'Signature moves' **Clothesline **DDT **Hair-pull snapmare **Lou Thesz press **Monkey flip **Neck snap **Powerbomb **Slap **Spear **Surfboard *'Wrestlers managed' **Triple H **Kurt Angle **Chris Jericho **Mr. America/Hulk Hogan/Hollywood Hulk Hogan **Zach Gowen **Ric Flair **Edge and Christian **Seth Rollins **Mr. McMahon **Shane McMahon **James Harrison *'Nicknames' **'"The Billionaire Princess/Baroness"' **'"The Queen of Queens"' **'"The Billion Dollar Princess"' **'"Daddy's Little Girl"' *'Entrance themes' **"Break It Down" by The DX Band (2000) **"My Time" by The DX Band (1999–2002) **"Bodies" by Drowning Pool (2001) **"No Chance in Hell" performed by Peter Bursuker and composed by Jim Johnston (1999; 2013; 2014) **"The Game" by Motörhead (January 8, 2001 – 2013) **"King of Kings" by Motörhead (August 18, 2013 – November 24, 2014; December 29, 2014 – May 2, 2016; used while part of The Authority) **"All Grown Up" by Jacki-O (2002–2013) **'"Welcome to the Queendom" '''by Jacki-O (2013–present) In Wrestling *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Feud of the Year (2002) vs Eric Bischoff **Feud of the Year (2013) vs. Daniel Bryan As a member of The Authority **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2013) As a member of The Authority **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2014) With Triple H **Woman of the Year (2000) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Worst Non-Wrestling Personality (2001–2003) **Worst on Interviews (2001–2003) *'WWE' **WWF Women's Championship (1 time) **Slammy Awards (2 times) ***Insult of the Year (2013) – for insulting Big Show ***Rivalry of the Year (2014) – The Authority vs. Daniel Bryan **Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award (2016) Category:The Authority